


Welcome to the Hazbin Hotel

by Fantasy_Addict



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 18+, Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Art, Blood and Violence, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Demons, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Magic, Multi, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pretty much all of Vivziepop's warnings, Respect the artist, Sexual Humor, Singing, Swearing, inappropriate language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: Just a little collaboration fanfic with some friends about the lovely Hazbin Hotel. 😁This is going to be very entertaining. Stay tuned.Edit: Now (finally 😅) with art by Quinn!(And please mind the tags!!!!!)9/6/2020 Update: this work is going to take a break. (Since its a collaboration, we all need to get our lives in order before working on it again.👍)
Kudos: 4





	1. Intro to OC Characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this with my friends Quinn and Nick. You can find the original posting on Quinn's Wattpad!
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/210565592-a-hazbin-fanfiction
> 
> (Please respect their art as well! Thx!😘)

Name: Lady Ayumu

Information: She is a pink and red 9 tailed fox demon from feudal era Japan with white hair and born in 1237. She was married off at age 12 only to kill her husband and run the land herself for 6 years before being killed from beheading at age 18. She was beheaded for practicing demon summoning and other cursed crafts. She easily became a warlord of hell before getting bored and stepping back to watch lower demons kill to obtain land of their own. She holds herself high as she was trained to be in life but has embraced a bit more caring side towards cute things after dying since her son was killed before the age of 1, and learning about the changing times from other demons.

Name: Apnea  
Information: A tan and light grey cat from the 1920’s England. He worked as a prostitute and one day, tired from a long day at the brothel, he ran into a semi and died. His paycheck to paycheck lead him to live a passionless life filled with petty theft. When he arrived in hell, he quickly settled into his own routine and became wary of the warlords is actually interested to be better than he was through redemption.

Name: Algae  
Information: A dark grey cat with chestnut brown hair. Was a drug dealer in life and still is in hell, specifically for a certain male porn star. She is from 1920’s America and died from being shot and then drowned in a pool at the age of 20. She manipulated people in life and still does so in death but focuses on making a profit.


	2. Let's Set a Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will all be in three-part views. It will say when they change.👍

Ayumu’s P.O.V.

I was walking around the pentagram bored out of my mind. I noticed that the boxes with images was showing something that caught a crowded but I was more drawn to the sound of destruction I heard farther away. I continued to follow the sound until I came across Cherrie Bomb. I met her when she arrived and was someone who piqued my interest so I started to watch the battle. I then saw Angel Dust, another one who piqued my interest join the battle so I jumped down to them. “Hello, haven’t seen you two in a while.” I sat next to Angel as Cherrie shot at whoever. “Where have you two been anyway? I thought you died or some shit Angie.” Asked Cherrie. I shrugged while Angel told us about his living situation with some broads as he puts it. “I wish, I’ve been staying at this crappy hotel on the other side of town. Some broads are letting me stay rent free if I play nice.” I giggled at this, “When has anyone played nice around here? Those I’ve seen do that usually end up dead or kissing up for protection.” We jumped over the rubble as an explosion ended. “Got that right, those crazy bitches are no fun, been clean for two weeks.” We are discussing all of this while fighting, I begin to slow down and fawn over the egg bois. I find them absolutely adorable. This leads me to ignore the fight and gush over the little guys as they try to fight me. Which I find even cuter that they think they could stand a chance. Cherrie nudges me as she grabs the egg boi from my hands as the snake guy begins to talk about which side would win. “You whores have no class, in war the side remembered is the side with the most style.” He pulls on his bow tie as I glare and pout at Cherrie when she breaks the egg boi as she speaks, “Or the side that aint dead.” I sigh as Angel speaks, “Speaking of style, is your hat like alive or something?” I raised my eyebrow at this wondering where the pornstar was going to take this. Snake guy got hissy at this, “Oh well that’s none of your goddamn business now is it?” Cherrie had a huge smile and I laughed as Angel finished his thought, “Would that make your hat the top and you the bottom?” I then saw another egg boi and grabbed him, holding the little thing to my chest. I zone out again as Angel pushed me and Cherrie out of the way. As Angel is facing the snake Cherrie looked at me, “Could you help or something instead of just being in the way?!” I rolled my eyes, “Let me keep an egg boi and sure.” She sighed as she gave in and I snapped my fingers. After the snap black dragon like figure rose from a portal in the ground finishing the fight. “.... Remind me not to piss you off….” I giggled at Cherrie as I snuggled my egg boi. We then went back to chatting away with Angel. “You think you’re gonna get into a lot of trouble for this?” Cherrie asks. Angel just shrugs it off, “Eh, what’s one little braul gonna cause.” I nodded, “If it causes something I hope it’s devastating.” We smile at each other as we walk through the rubble. “Glad you haven’t changed, you know you are my favorite guy to to party with.” Cherrie punches Angel’s shoulder. We sit on some rubble and look at the damage, “You know it sugar tits.” I tilt my head slightly not understanding the slang. The two chuckled at me and explained before a limo appeared. Angel sighed and said see ya as he got in. “See you later Cherrie, I got some business to attend to.” With that I leave with an egg boi in my arms.

I walk through the town, many lower demons avoiding me and catch a rerun of tonights news. Looks like I might find entertainment for once other than town destruction. “We’ll check it out later.” I told the egg as I continued my walk, cutting a few hands off of those who tried to get touchy with my fan blades. I soon enter a part of town that is more japanese styled. I have my own simple home and set the egg boi down as I started to prepare some food. I pouted when I turn back and the egg boi had ran away but shrugged, “I’ll just grab more later.” I eat then start the journey towards the princess’s hotel. On my way I make a stop at my usual drug store to get some opium but it appeared that Algae wasn't there… oh well. I left a note on the counter that I was looking for her.

Apnea’s P.O.V

Tired from a long shift at the brothel, I dejectedly entered into my apartment. I threw down my keys and threw my coach on the nearby loveseat. I pulled back the adjacent curtain and crashed on my bed. The quiet buzz of the television was the only comfort I enjoyed while dazing off. A couple hours later, I wake up to the sound of a news broadcast from the TV. I got up and went to my French press to make some coffee. I never liked the old coffee maker, the flavor just hit different. Call me spoiled, snobby or whatever you’d like, but in hell, it’s the small luxuries that you have to cling on to. The television caught my eye when suddenly I see Charlie, the princess of hell, on a news broadcast. That was weird enough, but then she starts singing. Something about a hotel for sinners. Interesting. Something I might be interested in, I thought. Probably wouldn’t affect me, I thought. I must have been in a trance or something because I was pressing too hard on the press and the glass shattered. It cut me and I was bleeding, so I went to my first aid kid. It was somewhere hidden in my bathroom. During the search for the needle and thread for my cut, I missed the most important part of the broadcast. There was a turf war between Sir Pentious and Cherri Bomb. Now I have never like politics, nor never even knew drug turf lords existed on earth. Or if I did, never paid attention to it. But it seems to be everywhere here in Hell. Which makes sense, you know, it’s Hell. The worst of the worst. Or so they say. Some people I’ve met aren’t the worst. They certainly aren’t the best, but who am I to judge, I’m here too. I certainly didn’t hold back on earth. Living paycheck to paycheck as a prostitute was dull. It ruined sex for me. I tired anything that didn’t alter my senses, just trying to feel alive. I would have but the brothel I worked for had Weekly drug tests. Who knew prostitutes had standards. Anyway. Where was I? Right. Turf war. I was getting the First Aid kit when the Broadcast of the turf war that changed my life started. It wouldn’t have done much for me at the moment though, as it was later when it affected me. I stitched up my cut on my arm after I finally found the first aid kit. I turned on some sitcom from hell, because there is only so much of Katie KillJoy I could handle before I went insane. Tom Trench seemed okay though. There was never much to do in my apartment. I enjoyed going on walks around my neighborhood. They elevator was down again. What was I thinking of getting an apartment on the top floor? Through on my jacket again and locked my five locks before heading downstairs. Can never be too careful in Hell. Though, what is there to steal? I made my way in a big circle around my neighborhood. I keep hearing talks of “Charlie” and a “hotel”. It caught my attention, and I picked up a nearby newspaper that gave a rundown of what happened in the news broadcast. Funny how it already is on a newspaper. A Happy Hotel. Interesting to say the least. They want to rehabilitate sinners. Sounds like a commitment. But it also sounds promising. I thought I may check it out. I had nothing better to do for 16 hours, before my next shift. I decided to make my way and check it out. Maybe get a flier, and make a decision later. The hotel though seems like the furthest away from my apartment that it can get in the pentagon. I can’t afford a cab nor the seemingly 20 busses it would take to get the other end of the Pentagon. It was going to be a long walk so I thought, why not make the walk more fun. I walked until I found a little pharmacy store. I stopped before a camera’s view and threw a black cloth over the camera. I went into the little store and browsed there books and caught my eye on one. I then took a string and tied it over to a loose display. I then loitered around the store until I heard a tank from turf war fly through and that is when I pulled the string, knocking down the display. This alerted the only two employees over to the other side of the store where the display was. I put the book in my Jacket and walked out of the store, as the black cloth flew off of the camera. I was successful in my leisure getaway. I read the book on the way to the hotel. I’d just finished the book as walked up to the hotel. Unparalleled timing. I looked up to the sign. Hazbin Hotel. Did come to the right place? Is there even another hotel in Hell? I double checked the map on the newspaper. Yep. It was the right place. I walked up to the door and knock, unbeknownst of what I was about to get myself into. 

Algae's P.O.V

"Thank you for your business!" I called out happily, counting out the money I'd negotiated. The drugs I sold were maybe worth $10 tops, but the guy paid about $60 for them. Idiot. I beamed as I put the money away. Suddenly, the little TV I had in the corner of the store started playing music. I frowned, confused because I thought I'd put on 666 News. I glanced over, confirming the channel. Some kid was singing about rainbows and puppies. While the puppy was cute, I couldn't help but laugh. The kid was delusional! And, way too optimistic. I turned suddenly when I heard the door to my shop open. "Got any booze?" a voice called from outside, swaying into the shop, no doubt drunk. "No, Husker," I sighed. He was always coming in, looking for cheap booze. "I only do drugs, remember?" He seemed to finally find me, scowl ever present. "That's stupid," he slurred. I just sighed and ignored him, turning back to the news. I perked up when I saw my love on TV in a turf war. That would be Angel Dust, by the way. He was a regular customer of mine and wasn't so easily swindled, probably due to his supposed Mafia background. Katie KillJoy then made some sort of comment to the rainbow kid, who looked like she was trying to hide the turf war footage? Uh, honey, I may be from the 1920's, but I think I figured out how a green-screen works after being in hell for so long. I decided to investigate this girl and why she wanted to keep the footage of my love hidden from viewers like myself. "Husker, I'm leaving," I said, not bothering to see if he left as well or to even lock up. All my drugs on display were fake anyway, and the back room was secure. I wasn't concerned.

I walked down the street, when suddenly a guy on fire came running past. He looked a bit like the other news anchor, Tom Trench, but I wasn't sure. I shrugged and continued on my way to the news station. As I walked up, a pink limo drove away. I cursed, figuring that the rainbow girl probably left in it. What? It was pink, a very optimistic color. My assumption stands. I raced after it, not really keeping up, but tracking it enough to know that they were headed to the crappy hotel across town. "What is my love doing there?" I wondered aloud. I continued to walk to the hotel, hoping they could provide answers as to what they were doing there in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. This is happening.😂


	3. Checking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters start to meet at the Hotel

Ayumu P.O.V.

As I walked to the Hotel I noticed someone who made my decade when they appeared in hell, Alastor. Ah, I remember the screams and adored when he would share his carnage with the pentagram, it was music to my ears and I even watched from a rooftop a time or two watching him work. I got a little sad when he stopped …. What’s the word….. broadcasting? his carnage. I wonder if he took an interest in the hotel thing too. I shrugged as I came up behind him in the doorway of the ‘Happy Hotel’ ew, what a horrid name. I tap his shoulder, “Good to see you Alastor.” He glanced back with a static glare but backed down when he looked at me. “Ah, Lady Ayumu. I heard rumors you still where lurking in hell, I also saw you on the picture show.” I had to think for a moment before realizing he meant the box with images. “Ah yes, the whole turf war earlier. Wasn’t anything special. I’m guessing you are here for the same reason as me?” We give each other a sinister smile before both saying “Entertainment.” After that, he knocked on the door and had to wait for it to be opened and closed a few times before entering. The princess seemed to focus on Alastor so I called out to Angel when I noticed him, “Hey Angel, so this was the place you were talking about.” I walked over and sat next to him. I noticed a grey skinned girl with long white hair speaking with the princess and Alastor. She shortly comes and joins us, giving me a weird look. I stand and give a proper greeting, bowing and introducing myself. “Hello, I’m Lady Ayumu.” She gasps and falls back. “You are almost as powerful as the shit lord… what the hell are you doing here!?!?!?” I stand up again before sitting back next to Angel, “I was bored and like to watch people suffer and fail, figured I might see if I would find it here.” She gives me a glare as Angel begins to speak, “So what’s with smiles over there?” I was aware that he was oblivious to politics so I brushed it off as the girl explains it to him. After explaining the girl when to Charlie and said, “Charlie listen to me, you can’t believe these two. He isn’t just a happy face and she isn’t as fluffy as she seems. They are pure evil, they can't be redeemed and are most likely looking for a way to destroy everything we are trying to do.” Charlie looks over and spots me as she started talking, “I… wait, when did she get here?” I waved, “I came in with him, I’m also a friend of Angel’s. Also like Alastor, I’d like to offer my services.” I stand and walk over to her. She then looked like she got an idea. “Okay, one, we don’t know for sure if that is their goal and two,” she turns to me, “Will you come with me to the T.V. station?” I giggled, “You know Katie doesn’t like me right?” She nodded, “I heard that she is terrified of you Ayumu.” I shrugged “Sure, why not.” then Alastor interjected. “So what do you say my dear?” He asked Charlie. “I know you see everything I’m doing as a joke but I don’t, I think everyone deserves a chance to prove they can be better so I’m taking both of your offers to help on one condition that there be no trickster voodoo strings attached.” Alastor twirls his stick and offers his hand, “So it’s a deal then?” Charlie quickly denied it. "No deals."(scene plays out as normal)

After heading back into the hotel giggling at the massacre and grabbing another egg boi I noticed a few looks from the others as I gush at the egg. "What? These small guys remind me of my infant son." Angel gave a small frown as the others stared after me. Alastor went and made his jambalaya as we chatted. I shared a bit about why I was in hell, I expressed great fondness of my parents being at my beheading… well I did watch them commit seppuku to redeem their souls for giving birth to me. We heard a knock on the door not to long after that. When charlie hadn't come back for a bit Vaggie got worried and went to the door. Angel talked with Baxter and I gushed over the egg boi and Nifty. Eventually, while Alastor was still cooking, Charlie and Vaggie came back with a tan and grey cat demon, "Angel stares at them before exclaiming that they recognized the cat as Apnea from one of the brothels. "You're Apnea right?" Angel asks. “Yes. That’s me. Angel Dust, right?” Angel smiled, "Got that right baby." I shook my head at Angel before standing up and giving my 'traditional' greeting. "Hello, I'm Ayumu." I bow. “Apnea. Nice to meet you” he responded. I grabbed the egg boi as it tried to sneak away and hold him in my lap as I sit back down. Alastor comes in with a large pot, "why hello there my fellow. Are you an actual guest?" He sets the pot on the table. Vaggie responds, "Yeah he is so don't mess it up." I then saw Apnea speak to Alastor, "Hi, yeah I am. I'm Apnea. And you?" Alastor tilted his head and gave him a look of birch really? Before walking into the back and started using a bit of his powers to get his point across that he was powerful. I shook my head and ignored the attention deprived deer. I gave the egg boi some attention before remembering something from earlier. "Hey Angel, could you teach me more slang? If I remember right you called Alastor a Strawberry Pimp. What does any of that mean?" Angel gave a wicked smile like he was planning something before Vaggie yelled at him, "Don't you dare teach her something inappropriate!" She slammed her hands on the table. "Oh come on! Isn't it a redeeming quality to help a friend learn? Especially with her cultural and centuries differences?" She glared at him for a moment, "wait what time are you from Ayumu?" I remembered that I only told them that I killed my husband."I'm from feudal era Japan." Her jaw dropped a bit, "rare to see demons that old." I shrugged and went back to wanting to understand more modern slang. "It's a term of endearment. You should call alastor that all of the time." Angel answered me. I nodded, "do the words have specific meanings?" He shook his head no and Vaggie looked like she was debating in her head. "Alright." I then shout out to Alastor, "Strawberry pimp, are we going to try your jumbalia or not?" He gave me a deadpan look and then saw Angel laughing his ass off. He glared at that, "Darling, who told you to call me that?" He used his static voice. I answer back innocently that Angel did. Alastor was ready to snap his figures but I held up one of my fans showing that he shouldn't make a move, so the issue ends there. I look towards the door as it bursts open, I smiled as I saw Algae. She apparently was looking for Charlie. After she noticed Angel they started to talk about drugs before Vaggie started to chastise the woman for wanting to sell them here. After it was okayed to sell the drugs here I asked Algae that I’d like to get some opium.

Apnea's P.O.V

_ Knock knock knock.  _ There went nothing. “It’s a hotel, can’t I just walk in? Would that be trespassing?” A thousand thoughts raced through my head as I was knocking. What’s the worst that can happen, right? I die again? The door creeps open. A white figure with bright blonde hair and red cheeks opened the door. It took me a good moment before I registered that  _ THAT _ white figure was THE princess of hell. “I...I...uh...can...can you just give me… just one second?” I stuttered, surprised by whom I just saw. I pulled out a pack of cigarettes from my jacket. Just one left. I only used them for emergencies only. It was for sure an emergency. Not everyday you get to see the princess of Hell. Yet here I was and made a fool of myself in front of her. I knew demons who never even got to see her through television or newspapers. Before they, you know, got exterminated. The yearly genocide is stupid. I’ve mastered the ability to survive a genocide. I have a hidden room in my apartment between the walls that I chill in every year. They rarely come to my apartment anyway, but it’s a safety measure. I’ve picked up a few exterminator weapons. I’ve also bought a couple on the black market. You can never be too careful here in hell. I always carry at least one exterminator weapon on me hidden in my coat. A smaller one. I have the rest in my apartment hidden in various spaces. I reflected on this while finishing my cigarette. Okay, here we go. I knocked on the door again, and charlie answered. My heart was racing, “Hi, is this the  _ Happy Hotel _ ?” Charlie gave an eager “ It sure is, are you here to check in?” she jumped up and down. “Uh, maybe. I just wanted to see how this hole ‘redemption’ thing works”. She responded “Well come on it and I can give you a few details on how things work, and you can meet our test member to get some insider tricks!” Her demeanor was unusually happy, it was weird. I came inside and a really tall spider came up to me. He looked to be familiar, probably from the brothel. “You’re Apnea, right?” the spider asked. Ah, there it was. That voice. Angel Dust. He takes his work a little too seriously for my liking. “Yes, that’s me. Angel Dust, right?.” “Got that right baby” he responded in his typical manner. A pink fox was right next to him, I hadn’t seen her before. The number of tails on her, though, was surprising. I got kinda distracted by them for a second before being interrupted by “Hello, I’m Ayumu” and a cute little bow. “Apnea. Nice to meet you”. She seemed nice enough. It was a little overwhelming meeting 3 new people all in like 30 seconds. I wasn’t expecting to be bombarded by people when I first walked in. It seemed like I’m the only person there though who is actually here for the designated purpose. Charlie took me away from the doorway. There was a really small one eyed demon cleaning everything and Ayumu chasing an egg. Then a really tall deer wearing all red shows up and ask “why hello there my fellow. Are you an actual guest?”. I didn’t have time to respond when I heard Vaggie, Charlie's best friend? Girlfriend? I couldn’t tell at that moment but they were close. She responded with “Yeah he is so don't mess it up.” I shook my head and responded “Hi, yeah I am. I’m Apnea. And you?”. He tilted his head and gave me a weird look like I should know who he is. His style was cool but I had no idea who he was. He walked into the back. The room filled with a familiar scent. I couldn’t put my finder on it, but I was pretty sure that the fancy deer was behind it. Charlie then started to explain to me how redemption worked. It seemed pretty straightforward. Don’t get into any trouble basically. Oh and I have to live in the hotel. It seemed like a huge commitment. “This seems really great but can I get back to you when I decide to really commit or not? It seems like a really huge commitment.” Charlie looked down dejectedly. “Of course you can!”. I can tell I hurt her feelings through her happy front. “Feel free to look around and if you have any questions, Ask Vaggie or me!”. “Thank you”. I responded. Angel Dust and Vaggie seemed to be having a fight about something. I couldn’t pick up what about, something about redeeming qualities and teaching people things inappropriate. I shrugged it off and walked towards the bar. The bartender was a Cat with wings. I sat at the bar and asked “Can I get some water?” The gruphy voiced cat responded “Sorry. Only cheap booze here”. I hear someone yell the word ‘Strawberry Pimp’. I think it was Ayumu. The next word I pick up was Jambalaya. That’s what smelled familiar. “Alright, I’ll take that cheap booze then.” The cat poured me a drink. I started drinking and watched some of the drama unfold. The cat and I seemed to have a mutual respect. Suddenly there was a really dark grey cat that suddenly came into the door and asked for Charlie. I didn’t pay attention to her as she conversed with the other demons of importance. I got a couple drinks in before I decided to call it a night. I snuck out of the hotel and went on my back to my apartment. 

Algae’s POV

I burst through the doors of the hotel I had followed the limo to. “Ok, where is she?” I asked to no one in particular. 13 eyes turned to me. A girl with long white hair with a pink bow in it stepped forward. “Uh, can I help you?” She asked. “I’m looking for the girl who was on the news earlier,” I explained. “The one with the ‘bats-in-the-belfry’ idea of redemption.” The girl looked ready to punch me, but at that moment the girl I was looking for held her back. “Wait, Vaggie!” She said. The white-haired girl (now known as Vaggie) huffed but backed down. The crazy girl turned to me. “I’m Charlie, the Princess of Hell. And this is my hotel!” Wow, could one person  _ be  _ more optimistic? I eyed her. “What was with you trying to cover up the turf war footage earlier?” I asked, straight to the point. Charlie’s smile fell. “Oh, that,” she said. She went to say more, but suddenly, I spotted my favorite customer standing in the corner. “Angie!” I said, pushing past the Princess. Angel looked over then, as he hadn’t really been paying attention to the conversation before. “Hey, Gae, you got my stuff?” He asked. I shook my head. “Won’t have that Bolivian Marching Powder until tomorrow,” I said. He pouted, but then a cough sounded behind us. Vaggie was glaring at Angel, who shrugged. “What?” He asked. “It’s not like I can just go cold-turkey.” “You aren’t even trying!” Vaggie yelled. Charlie sighed. “This is why I was trying to cover up the footage earlier,” she said, looking at me. “The Hotel’s reputation is pretty much ruined at this point.” I looked at Angel, shocked. “Wait, are you trying to  _ reform _ ?” I asked. Angel shrugged. “If I play nice, I get a place to stay,” he said. Then an idea struck me. “Say, Charlie, right?” I asked, turning to the girl in question. “Yeah?” She asked. “What if I ran a little business here at your hotel?” I suggested. “Angel’s right, demons won’t just go cold-turkey on their drugs. So you gotta ween them off.” Charlie looked like she was considering my proposal. Vaggie, however, growled. “No! We’re trying to  _ discourage _ sin!” “Yes, but no one will even come in the first place if they’re expected to just stop doing the things they have instantly,” I reasoned. “Look, I’m not trying to reform, but I’m the best drug seller there is. Have me work here and I guarantee the demons will line up at the door. I’ll even monitor the drug usage of the demons.” Charlie smiled. “Ok!” She said. I smiled. “Pleasure doing business with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest......I haven't read through this stuff in months.😅 I have completely forgotten what is happening.😂


End file.
